The Leaders
by Flaxxrpaa
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah ketua organisasi Blackdiva dan seorang bad boy berparas Cantik. Baekhyun hanya akan tunduk oleh kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol Mafia terlicik namun baik hati. Slight! HunHan,Kaisoo,Jaeyong.


**Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan**

 **Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo**

 **and Others**

•

•

•

"Kau pergi sekarang!" Suara dari Leader Blackdiva terdengar menakutkan.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja mungil terkenal bad boy berparas Cantik. Orang yang tidak mengenal Baekhyun akan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak kecil.

"Sunbae! ada berita buruk!" anak buahnya tengah berlari menghampirinya dan berteriak namun Baekhyun tahu anak buahnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Mark, ada apa?" itu suara Luhan, Namja bermata rusa itu juga sahabat Baekhyun sama – sama Bad boy berparas Cantik.

"Yang lain dimana Mark?" kali ini Kyungsoo, sama seperti Luhan. Mereka bertiga sudah seperti saudara.

"Ada apa?" suara Baekhyun pun terdengar santai. "Dan dimana teman - teman mu?" lanjutnya.

"Sunbae, Teman - teman kita disandera." Mark menunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

"Dengan Sia–"

"Phoenix"

 **DEG**

"M-Mwo?" Baekhyun, Luhan maupun Kyungsoo tiba - tiba saja gugup. Mimik ketiga Diva tersebut berubah masam. Lalu mereka saling pandang.

"Dan, Ketua Phoenix ingin bertemu denganmu B sunbae." Wajah Baekhyun pun pucat mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga harus menyerahkan diri kepada Ketua lainnya." Mark bertambah sedih akan penuturannya sendiri.

Suasana hening, di basecamp Blackdiva hanya ada empat namja untuk saat ini. Hanya Mark yang sedang duduk menatap lantai kosong, Baekhyun yang sedang memikirkan perkataan Mark, Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menahan tangisannya karena harus menyerahkan diri mereka.

"Baiklah kita temui mereka. Mark kau ikut dengan kita" Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'Kita' agar kedua sahabatnya mendengarkannya.

Mark menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Bersiaplah Kyung, Lu"

 ** _—The Leaders.–_**

Mereka pun akhirnya menyerahkan diri mereka demi anak buahnya. Hingga sekarang mereka sudah sampai ke mansion mewah.

"Selamat datang tuan." Sapa seorang namja yang diketahui bodyguard Phoenix.

Baekhyun maupun kedua sahabatnya itu berjalan dengan dingin dan angkuhnya. Namun di mata mereka bergetar ketakutan.

Setelah Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan bertulisan 'Phoenix' Mereka berempat mendapati teman atau anak buah Baekhyun yang sedang makan mewah.

"Kurasa aku menyesal." Baekhyun bergumam dan Luhan maupun Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian bahagia disini bukan? Aku, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan pergi. Terserah kalian." Ujar Luhan dengan nada datar.

Luhan pun berbalik diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Namun tangan Baekhyun di cekal oleh seseorang.

"Selamat datang sayang." Itu adalah suara ketua satu Phoenix. Suara bassnya membuat semua aktifitas berhenti.

"Sayang?" Suara Anak buah Baekhyun pun membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Dia mengucapkan kata teman, Sialan! Lanjut makan kalian hingga kalian mati kekenyangan." Baekhyun memang bermulut pedas namun terlihat imut di mata anak buahnya.

Sang ketua satu pun menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Phoenix dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ ke arah ruangan The Leaders.

 **Ceklek**

"Tuan Oh dan Tuan Kim, kurasa Bad girls kalian berada diruang makan" Ketua satu pun terkekeh geli dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Channie~" Inilah sisi Lain Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya akan tunduk kepada kekasihnya. Baekhyun adalah kekasih Ketua satu Phoenix, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berulah lagi Yeoliee~" Baekhyun merengek kepada kekasihnya ia juga memainkan dada bidang Chanyeol. tetapi Chanyeol tidak menrespon rengekan namjanya.

Chanyeol pun melempar Baekhyun ke ranjang King Sizenya. Baekhyun meringis karena sakit pada punggunya.

Chanyeol pun menindihi Baekhyun, dan membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Chan– mmhh" Dengan cepat Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Namun tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka sepihak.

"Kau mulai berani Byun" ujar Chanyeol lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun membuat sang empu menggelinjang.

"Lepaskan anak buahku dulu Chan, aku tak ingin mereka mengetahui ini."

"Sayangnya mereka sudah mengetahui sayang. Dan anak buahmu akan menjadi anak buahku juga." ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun membola.

 _Flashback_

 _"Tangkap semua anak buah kekasihku. Tapi jangan sampai kau melukainya. Dan tinggalkan satu orang agar dapat memberi tahu kepada Baekhyun." Ujar Ketua satu._

 _"Dan suruh Luhan menyerahkan dirinya" Lanjut Ketua termuda._

 _"Dan Kyungieeku. Ingat jangan melukainya dan bawa mereka keruang makan." Tambah Ketua dua._

 _"Laksanakan Tuan" dan namja itu pun membungkuk lalu menjauh dari depan pintu the leaders._

 _Kenapa ketiga ketua tersebut tidak memperbolehkan masuk? Alasannya singkat, "Jangan kotori ruangan milik kita. Dan hanya boleh kekasih kita yang masuk."_

 _Mereka termasuk mafia terlicik namun mereka juga baik hati, oleh karena itu tidak ada yang membenc_ _i mereka._

 _Ketiga the leaders itu adalah Park Chanyeol, ketua satu. Kim Jongin ketua dua. Dan Oh Sehun ketua tiga atau termuda._

 _"Kenapa kita harus menyadera anak buah Blackdiva?" tanya Jongin._

 _"Sudah satu bulan panggilan ku tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun. Bukannya kalian juga sama?" Namja tan dan Namja albino pun hanya mengangguk setuju._

 _"Aku sangat rindu Luhan, dan aku ingin menghabisinya." Sehun pun tampak menyeringai._

 _"Aku juga / Aku pun begitu" Chanyeol dan Jongin pun ikut menyeringai dan meminum wine mereka._

 _Tak lama kemudian, suara ketukan terdengar._

 _"Tuan, Kita sudah menyelesaikan perintah." ujar salah satu anak buah Chanyeol._

 _"Bagus. Kau boleh pergi" Jawab Chanyeol tegas._

 _"Kim, Oh aku ingin kebawah, Kalian ikut?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongin dan Sehun._

 _"Nanti saja jika Kyungie sudah datang."_

 _"Aku sama seperti Jongin"_

 ** _Ceklek_**

 _Suasana di ruang makan pun berubah hening setelah kedatangan sang ketua._

 _"Kurasa aku tidak seperti menyandera kalian, Right?" Tanya Chanyeol dan semua mengangguk._

 _"Kalian makan lah. Dan menunggu Ketiga diva kalian." wajah mereka pun tiba – tiba berubah._

 _"Apa kau akan melukai ketua kami? Kumohon jangan lakukan. Bunuh saja aku jangan ketua kami. Kami sangat merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun sunbae" permohonan salah satu diantara mereka membuat Chanyeol terkekeh._

 _Suasana hening. Chanyeol tetap saja terkekeh seperti orang idiot. Mereka pun merasa hangat dan aman karena Chanyeol tidak melakukan tindakan kasar._

 _"Jangan bunuh Baekhyuniee. Bunuh aku saja, aku rela demi orang yang ku suka." semua pasang mata mengahadap kenamja yang baru saja berujar santai tanpa merasakan perubahan atmosfer diruang makan._

 _"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol berujar dingin membuat semua anak buah Blackdiva pun bergidik ngeri._

 _"Jung Daehyun" Daehyun juga merasakan ketakutan saat Chanyeol bertanya padanya dengan nada terkesan dingin._

 _"Jauhi Baekhyun–..." Chanyeol berujar santai membuat semua anak buah Blackdiva membola._

 _"Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun adalah ketua kami!" Daehyun pun meninggikan suaranya._

 _"Jauhi ketiga ketua kalian. Karena mereka bertiga adalah milik kami." Itu adalah suara Jongin dari arah pintu._

 _"Kim, Kyungiee mu belum disini" ujar Chanyeol._

 _"Dan Oh, Lulumu juga belum disini. Jadi mengapa kalian kemari?" Oh Sehun mendengus kasar mendengar sindiran Chanyeol._

 ** _Ceklek_**

 _"Tu– Oh! Jaehyun?!" Chanyeol pun terkejut mendengar Taeyong –Anak buah Phoenix– berteriak. Chanyeol, Kai dan juga Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Taeyong._

 _"Bisa jelaskan Taeyong-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Maafkan aku tuan, Aku dan Jaehyun memiliki sebuah hubungan. Maafkan aku tuan" Taeyong pun berlutut memohon ampunan kepada Chanyeol. Jaehyun_ _yang melihat sang kekasih berlutut pun merasa bersalah dan akhirnya mengikuti kekasihnya berlutut memohon._

 _"Aku tak mempermasalahkan kalian. Toh kekasihku akan mempersatukan kalian. Kau tahu bukan Taeyong-ssi?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Ye Tuan. Terimakasih." Jaehyun dan Taeyong pun berdiri seperti semula._

 _"Siapa yang memasuki diantara kalian?" pertanyaan fulgar Jongin pun membuat Taeyong merona. Jaehyun pun mengangkat tangannya dan Jongin tertawa terbahak – bahak._

 _"Tuan Sehun dan Tuan Jongin, Tuan Kyungsoo dan Tuang Luhan menangis di basecamp mereka._ "

 _Jongin dan Sehun pun terkejut. "Sialan kau Park! Kau membuat kekasihku menangis!" Sehun pun mengumpati Chanyeol yang tertawa._

 _"Kekasih?" Tanya Jaehyun._

 _"Ketua kalian adalah kekasih Ketua kami. Tuan Baekhyun dengan Tuan Chanyeol. Tuang Kyungsoo dengan Tuan Jongin dan Tuan Luhan dengan Tuan Sehun." terang Taeyong dengan senyumannya sontak membuat anak buah Blackdiva tak percaya._

 _"Jadi jangan ada yang menaruh hati pada ketiga diva kalian" lanjut Taeyong._

 _"Tuan sepertinya kekasih anda sudah berada dipagar. Aku permisi."_

 _Jaehyun pun kembali duduk dan makan bersama temannya._

 _"Kuharap kalian mengerti dan diam saja! habiskan makanan kalian!" Suara Chanyeol pun terdengar riang sekali. Kemudian The Leaders meninggalkan Ruang makan._

 _Flashback off._

— ** _The Leaders.—_**

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun setengan mendesah.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali tepat pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Karna kau terlalu lama pergi."

Posisi Chanyeol saat ini duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan Baekhyun di pangkuannya menghadap Chanyeol. Sesekali Chanyeol mengecup bibir ranum Baekhyun.

"Jauhi Daehyun hm?" Chanyeol berkata sedikit ada rasa sakit mengingat Daehyun berkata bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyunnya.

"Arraseo Daddy~" Baekhyun memekik dan melompat dalam pangkuan membuat Chanyeol menggeram karena Baekhyun sengaja melompat tepat pada penisnya.

"Baekhh–"

"Aku lelah, Kau boleh bermain sepenuhnya setelah Makan malam Chan, saat ini biarkan aku tidur dalam pelukanmu." Chanyeol dengan terpaksa menuruti perkataan kekasihnya.

"Padahal aku ingin menghukummu." Chanyeol pun mendengus kesal. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun terkekeh dalam pelukannya. Dan Baekhyun pun berbalik dan menghadap Chanyeol yang terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeoliee" Kemudian Baekhyun tidur dengan mengusak dada bidang Chanyeol.

•

•

•

 **Tbc or End?**


End file.
